


Double Dare

by dragraceaddict



Category: Trixya - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragraceaddict/pseuds/dragraceaddict
Summary: What starts as an innocent dare at a mutual friend's game night turns into Trixya questioning not only their relationship but also their sexuality. Drag names but male pronouns. Multiple POVs.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Emma

It's never a dull moment at Amy's.

We arrived at her self proclaimed "gingerbread house" in my SUV, considering I was the only one in our friend group that actually had the balls to drive in LA. I had picked Fena and Katya up first, Fena having Ubered from Long Beach earlier that day, before grabbing Trixie on our way out of West Hollywood and managed to make it to our favorite cotton candy nightmare's new neighborhood right on time.

"Alright, I need a cigarette." Katya declared as soon as I pulled up front.

"Is my driving that bad?!" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes." The three said in unison, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh, fuck off!" I exclaimed as we all got out. "Fena, don't forget your shit in the back." I had long since taken to calling them by their drag names unless we were one on one. Hanging out with a Ryan and two Brians could get confusing as fuck, especially when alcohol was involved.

"Yes mother." Fena called and I waited until he closed the trunk before locking the doors. Once it was determined that we had everything, we headed inside.

We were the first ones there, of course. Amy immediately reminded us that we were by far the most punctual people she had ever met before enveloping us all into welcoming hugs. I laughed as Katya made a beeline for the back door afterward, making good of his promise to feed his nicotine habit.

While Fena and Trixie fixed us all drinks in the kitchen, Amy and I settled on the couch to catch up.

"How's Sugarpill?" I asked. "Any new products launching soon?"

"Nothing I can talk about yet." She replied with a wink. "But I'll be sure to send you some stuff to try when I can."

"Ooh!" Trixie called out. "Me too! I may need a guinea pig for a new lipstick we're working on." I grinned. Being friends with two cosmetic moguls had its perks.

"Hey Em, do you want a single or a double?" Fena asked.

"Just a single please." I replied but after hearing some whispers between him and Trixie, I had a feeling I'd be getting a double.

Sure enough, an hour later I was only on my second drink but was starting to feel tipsy. Everyone had arrived by now and we were in the middle of charades.

"Marilyn Monroe!" Trixie practically screamed not five seconds into Katya acting her prompt out.

"How in the fuck are they so in sync?" I mumbled to Fena. Our team was doing well, but we could not keep up with Trixya's record of six points per 30 second round.

"They share one brain." Fena replied, loud enough to warrant amused glares from our subjects. I giggled but my attitude quickly changed when Amy called for another round.

"I'm so over this game." I whined.

"You're just mad that you're losing." Andrew teased. I shot him a look.

"You're only winning because you have Dumb and Dumber on your team." I retorted, resulting in laughter from everyone in the room, including Trixie and Katya themselves.

"Okay fine!" Our host gave in. "New game! How about Truth or Dare?" Laughter was replaced by groans.

"What are we, teenagers?" 

"I am not prank calling anyone."

"Some tea is about to be spilt tonight!"

"Enough!" Amy laughed. "They actually made it in a card game and I haven't had a chance to try it yet. Please?" She looked at all of us with her bottom lip pouted until we gave in and agreed.

"I need another drink first." I said to no one in particular, jumping up to make one. I immediately regretted this decision as the world felt unbalanced and I fell into Katya who was thankfully standing beside me.

"Watch it, Emma. Are you drunk already?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh shut up." I told him, trying not to notice as his arm muscles flexed as he held me. I pushed him away playfully and made my way to the kitchen. He followed so I continued, "I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed."

"Yeah yeah. Maybe don't let Ryan mix your drinks anymore." Katya said, grabbing another can of coke from the fridge. My eyes followed him as he bent over and I noted how good his ass looked in those jeans. I shook my head and mentally chastised myself for being a pervert. This happened every time I drank in front of him. Being friends with hot gay men had its perks but definitely had its drawbacks as well.

I continued making myself a cocktail and then allowed Katya to guide me back to the couch to start the new game.

"Okay so, the rules say we can play just like you normally would, the only difference is that we use the cards to tell us what to ask or do." Amy was explaining as she placed a stack of Truth cards and Dare cards in the middle of her coffee table. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Andrew volunteered I noticed that he too was looking a little intoxicated. I glanced at the clock and realized it was only 10 pm. We would have to call it an early night if we weren't careful. "I pick Truth."

"Lame!" Katya called as he squeezed between Fena and I on the couch. That bastard. Didn't he know the more drunk I got, the more horny for my friends I became? And this close proximity was NOT helping.

Amy asked Andrew to tell the most embarrassing story he could think of and as he launched into a tale about a date causing him to pre-ejaculate in his pants in PUBLIC, I sipped on my drink and tried not to make it obvious how relatable that scenario felt at the moment as Katya fingers brushed against my bare leg and I, to quote Ginger Minj, damn near flooded my basement. Why did I choose tonight of all nights to wear a dress?

"Okay Emma, it's your turn!" Andrew's voice brought me back. "Truth or Dare?"

I thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Dare."

"That's my girl." I heard a familiar voice behind me and then felt a hand grasp my shoulder in approval. I didn't have to look to know that Trixie was grinning his $20,000 smile at me but I did anyway and immediately regretted it. Blue eyes met brown and I felt the sudden urge to see his smooth, bald head between my thighs. Jesus Christ, Emma, keep it in your pants.

"Okay the card says you have to take a shot of MY choice!" Andrew read with a smirk.

"Oh for fuck sakes." I mumbled but then remembered it could be a lot worse. "Fine, bring it on!"

While he ran to the kitchen to make one, we moved on. Amy had to make fake sex noises as I downed a disgusting mix of tequila and jagger, Fena had to disclose his body count, and by the time Trixie had to show us a "dirty picture" from his phone, I was halfway through my fourth drink and super grateful that he chose to show us a random's dick pic instead of his own or else I might've exploded.

At some point during the game, Fena had gone to the bathroom and Trixie made us shuffle down to sit on my other side so when he came back, he found me squished between drag's favorite pair and he was forced to take a spot on the floor. I sent him an apologetic smile before my attention was drawn to Trixie who was asking me to pick Truth or Dare.

"Dare." I answered automatically, taking another sip of my drink. From over the top of my glass I watched Trixie's bushy boy brows raise as he read the card. Fuck, what now?

"It says you have to makeout with the person to your left and then with the person to the right and determine who's the better kisser." He read out loud, and I nearly spat out my drink.

"It does not!" Amy exclaimed, reaching for the card to read for herself. When her face confirmed what Trixie had said, I felt my face go red.

"I can't do that." I thought out loud. "I can't."

"Bitch! Why the hell not?!" Katya exclaimed beside me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Are we not good enough to kiss you?" Trixie surprised me by agreeing. It didn't shock me that Katya was okay with it, he was known for being down with anything, but Trixie? My jaw dropped as I looked at her.

"Have you even kissed a girl before?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Wait, you're a girl?" He replied, his face serious until I gave him a playful push and he started cackling like a maniac. "I'm kidding. And fuck it! There's a first time for everything." What is even happening right now?!

"You've gotta do it!" Amy was practically vibrating with excitement and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. For being in a self proclaimed polygamous marriage with both men, she sure seemed fine with another woman kissing them.

"Fuck! Fine!" I made a show of downing my drink before standing up. If I thought the room was spinning before, it was nothing compared to now and I felt a hand grab my wrist to keep me balanced. I looked and how fitting was it that it was Katya who was helping me considering the card said I was to kiss the person to my left first and that was him. I turned to stand in front of him then and while his hands rested on my hips, I placed mine on either side of his face. My breath hitched as his blue-green eyes met mine and I noticed a glint of mischief in his. "Fucker." I whispered, inciting his signature toothy smile that made me want to punch him in his stupid, pretty face. I leaned in instead.

It's cheesy, I know, but as soon as his lips met mine, I lost all sense of time and my surroundings. I had a feeling he was going to be a good kisser, but I didn't expect him to immediately nip at my bottom lip and when I opened my mouth in response, slide his tongue in to press it against mine. I had to stop myself from moaning as I felt his grip on my hips tighten, so instead I dug my nails into his scalp and I felt him smirk against my mouth in return. Our mouths moved together as if on autopilot and soon we were fighting for dominance. I sunk my teeth into his bottom lip and he retaliated by biting my tongue. I had just turned my head slightly to get a better angle when I heard a cough behind me, bringing me back to the present and making me realize we had probably been kissing for a while. Reluctantly, I pressed my lips against his one last time and then pulled back. I opened my eyes to find his looking dark and unfocused, and I can only imagine what I looked like. I didn't even realize how silent the room was until somebody broke it.

"Fuck."


	2. Trixie

The words escaped my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

"Fuck."

I felt everybody's eyes on me, but at that moment, I could not care less. What I had just witnessed was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

It wasn't that I hadn't seen Katya kiss anyone before, I had. I also had kissed him enough times myself to know it's more fun to be the receiver than just the viewer. This also wasn't the first female I've seen him kiss, either. If I've watched one video of him giving a fan a lap dance, I've watched them all.

But there was something about him kissing Emma that made my dick twitch, which as a gold star platinum gay, was almost a little concerning.

Yes, I had started watching lesbian porn during the coronavirus quarantine, but it's one thing to jack off to complete strangers while stuck in your house for 3 months. It's quite another to be turned on by your gay best friend kissing a straight biological woman who happens to be your friend too.

But holy fuck was I turned on. When Emma grabbed Brian's face and called him a "fucker", the smile he gave her was one that would've made me melt. Instead, she had boldly leaned in and kissed him, and in that moment, I don't know who's place I wanted to be in more.

As I watched their mouths move and their hands grab at each other, I felt a pang of jealousy go through me, and again, I wasn't entirely sure who was causing it.

It was after they parted and my little outburst caused Emma to turn her piercing blue eyes onto me that I realized I was about to find out.

"Your turn, Trix." She said in a low tone that made me very aware of my growing erection. Thankfully she moved from in between Katya's legs then to stand between mine, blocking everyone's view of my crotch. Well, almost everyone.

While I maintained eye contact with Emma as she looked down at me, I could see Katya in my peripherals, smirking. I had no doubt in my mind that he knew what was up, literally. I didn't even get the chance to blush though, before Emma's mouth was on mine.

Her lips were softer than any man's I had ever kissed before, and she brushed them against mine gently, almost as if she were expecting me to protest. Instead, I kissed her back, and when she tilted her head and opened her mouth slightly, I surprised us both by sliding in my tongue. I felt her breath hitch and then her hand come up to hold the side of my face as the kiss deepened. I found myself reaching and grabbing her waist in return, pulling her closer as she nibbled on my bottom lip. I suppressed a groan and once again, felt my dick twitch response. I realized with horror that it didn't go unnoticed this time either when Emma smirked against me, and then the little shit bit me again, harder this time, clearly trying to make my body respond again. Unfortunately, it was then that we were interrupted.

"Jesus Christ guys, the card said make out, not make a baby." Fena called out and Emma broke away, leaving me flushed and trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry." She said with a smirk, and gave me a quick wink before stepping away. I quickly pulled my feet up onto the couch to hide what she had done to me, but thankfully everybody seemed more interested in her verdict than the state she had left me in.

"So, what do you figure?" Katya asked nonchalantly, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Who's better, me or Trix?" Emma plopped down between us again and turned her body slightly as she leaned back into me and stretched her legs out so her feet were on Katya's lap.

"It's a tie." She said, eliciting objections from the entire room.

"You can't do that!" Amy protested.

"Yeah, that's a cop out." Fena agreed.

"But it's true!" Emma insisted. "They were both...terrible." At that, Katya and I howled.

Thankfully, the group moved on then, and the game continued. I had a hard time concentrating now considering Emma was still leaning on me and I was replaying our kiss in my mind. I had never been more confused in my life. She's a GIRL! I am a gay man, she's a biological female, and kissing her got me hard. What the fuck is going on?

Eventually, the feeling of her body against mine became too much, and I excused myself to the bathroom just to get away. I locked the door behind me and stood looking at myself in the mirror, just trying to understand what the fuck was happening right now.

Was I attracted to women? 

No. I couldn't be. Never in my life had I imagined myself sleeping with a girl, let alone being in a relationship with one. I was as gay as they come. Wasn't I?

Then why did my body react the way it did just now? Enjoying watching Katya and Emma kiss was one thing, but enjoying kissing Emma myself? Did that make me bi, or just bi-curious? I had no fucking idea but one thing was for sure, even just wrestling with these thoughts now, I was starting to get hard again. What the fuck, Brian?

There was a knock on the door then and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Just a second." I called out, before flushing the toilet to punctuate my statement. I waited a beat and then opened the door to find myself face to face with Katya. Instead of stepping to the side to allow me to exit, he pushed me farther into the room as he followed and closed the door.

"You alright?" He asked, blue-green eyes full of worry as he searched my face for an answer. "You ran out of there like your life depended on it."

"I did not!" I argued, reaching for the door. He knocked my hand away gently.

"I was mid-sentence you cunt." He replied with an eyebrow raised. "Don't lie to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I was just sick of hearing you talk." I attempted to deflect, but I knew him well enough that he wasn't going to drop it. "I just needed some air, that's all." His eyebrow raised again.

"So you came to the bathroom?"

"Oh fuck off, Brian. Just let me out!" I tried to use my size to my advantage then and push past him. Instead he surprised me by grabbing my hips and turning us to push me against the door.

"We are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He growled, and between the tone of his voice, the concern on his face, and his body pressed against mine, my own betrayed me for the second time that night. Before I could even stop myself, I fisted both hands into the front of his T-shirt, used it to pull him closer to me, and leaned my head down to kiss him.


	3. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But I like this whole switching POVs thing! Going back to Emma next.

As an recovering addict, I have experimented with almost every habit-forming substance you can think of: alcohol, cigarettes, weed, prescription drugs, cocaine, meth. Since becoming sober, I had kicked every one of these habits but cigarettes, and I don't intend on ever picking them up again. It seems I didn't have to now anyway, because I had found something that was more addicting than them all: kissing Trixie.

As soon as he leaned down, I knew I was doomed. I immediately melted into him, pushing him against the door and grabbing onto whatever part of him my hands could find. He whimpered as I forced my tongue into his mouth, but started sucking on it instantly like his life depended on it. I groaned and pressed my hips into his, feeling his erection twitch against my leg and making my head swim.

We had kisses plenty of times before, but never like this. Five years of friendship was on the line here, I knew it was, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had waited so long for this and I wasn't about to let the little nagging voice inside my head, the one I liked to call Brenda, get in my way. So I shut her up and focused on the task at hand. The task being making out with my best friend.

My lips migrated to his neck and it was pulling small, whimpering noises out of him that was just adding fuel to my fire. I found a spot behind his ear that had him shivering with pleasure so I stayed there for a while, kissing and sucking as his hands began to explore my body. They wandered for a bit before landing on my ass, which he quickly used as leverage to pull me even closer, causing my now hard dick to press against his. We both moaned at that and he fumbled to get his lips back onto mine, clearly desperate for the contact.

Who knows how far we could've went, cramped in that small bathroom at Amy's, if she hadn't banged on the door at that exact moment.

"What are you guys doing? I need to pee!" She practically yelled, promptly pulling us out of our little bubble and back into the real world. We separated reluctantly, both gasping for air, and I wasn't surprised to find Brian's pupils blown out and lips red from kissing. I had no doubt mine were the same.

"Give us a sec." I called out because it didn't seem he was grounded enough to answer at the moment. "Wardrobe malfunction."

"Well, hurry up!" Amy whined before stomping off, presumably back to the living room. Man, for such a little person, she sure could make a lot of noise.

"You okay?" I asked again, searching Brian's face for clues on why he chose now to break the boundaries of our relationship.

"I'm good." He whispered back. "But maybe we should talk later?" He gave me a small smile after this, probably to reassure me that this would be a good talk, not something to worry over. I smiled back before linking my fingers through his.

"Sure. Now let's go out there before Amy pees her pants."

And so we exited the bathroom hand in hand.


	4. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I PROMISE the next one will be a gooder.

When the boys came out of the bathroom, hand in hand, Amy jumped out of her seat so fast, I thought she was going to knock the coffee table over. I giggled at this, having a small bladder myself, and watched as she zoomed past them and slammed the door behind her so fast, the noise made Trixie jump. Even in my drunk state, I could tell he seemed off, but I welcomed him and Katya with a smile as they came to sit down again. Katya gave me a look that didn't take a genius to read, so I scooched over to the side so they wouldn't have to be on either side of me again. A part of me was sad that it meant Trixie would be so far away, but I quickly forgot about it when Katya's warm body pressed against my side and he put an arm around the back of the couch behind me. I hummed with alcohol-fueled happiness and leaned back into his embrace, only to catch a glance from Trixie that looked an awful lot like jealousy. Interesting.

The night wore on with more games and more laughs. Surprisingly, we lasted until midnight which is late by old people standards. I was sure to point this out as Andrew and the other girls were leaving, earning a playful push from Amy, the eldest of our little group.

"Watch it, youngster!" She warned as I grinned down at her.

"You loooove me." I crooned, wrapping my arm around her little body in what I hoped seemed like affection, rather than an attempt to keep myself upright. Of course she saw right through this and started leading me toward her bedroom.

"Alright, it's time for bed."

"Nooo!" I whined, earning laughs from the room. "I wanna stay up! I'm fine, I promise." Amy looked at guys for assistance.

"Mind helping me here?" She asked and to my surprise, Trixie stepped forward.

"Here, I got her. Go get ready for bed." He instructed before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. I squealed and pretended to protest but allowed him to bring me down the hallway to Amy's room and practically drop me on the bed.

"Trixieeee!" I giggled, not even attempting to hide my drunkness now. I hooked my fingers into his belt loops so he couldn't walk away. He smirked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes with my bottom lip pouted. This would've had any straight man putty in my hands, I knew, and even though I also knew this shouldn't work on HIM, I tried anyway. His face softened.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," I replied, swaying a little. His big hands reached out then and helped me settle back against Amy's pillows. "You've just been acting weird ever since that dare." I could tell the wheels were turning in his mind as he took his time answering, busying himself instead with getting me under the covers and tucked in. I welcomed his touch and the silence, until he finally deemed me comfortable and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I'm not mad at you, Emma." He said softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. I leaned into his touch, desperate for intimacy.

"Was I just a bad kisser then?" I whispered, earning another smirk.

"No. You are definitely not a bad kisser." At this, I grinned, my confidence coming back.

"Can I have another one then? A goodnight kiss?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. He just looked at me for a second, obviously considering it. I sat up on my elbows to get closer to his face. "Please?" His gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips and then back again. After a few more moments of silence, I was just about to give up and lie back down again when he leaned in.

His mouth was soft on mine as he kissed me slow and gentle, very unlike our previous experience. I gasped, taken aback by the tenderness. I exhaled through my nose as I matched his pace, turning my head slightly to the side as I pressed my lips into his. We kept it light and close-mouthed this time, even though I so badly wanted to feel his tongue on mine again. The kiss was much shorter than I wanted it to be, and I kept my eyes closed after he pulled away, not wanting the moment to be over. I felt him softly press his lips to my forehead and then push me gently until I laid on my back again. When I heard the bed creak as he stood up, I finally opened my eyes.

He was looking down at me, face full of tenderness and something else that I could not place. He turned the lamp off before I could even try.

"Goodnight Emma." He whispered, and then left the room.

I was asleep before Amy came in but it didn't last long. Her alarm clock said quarter after one when the six drinks I had consumed that night had finally caught up to me and I slid out of the bed as quietly as I could before heading to the bathroom. Fena was snoring on the couch when I went to grab my toiletry bag, meaning that Trixie and Katya had taken the spare room, to absolutely no one's surprise. It was adorable how often they slept in the same bed, despite Trix complaining every time that Kat moaned and flailed in his sleep, which was truthfully not unlike his conscious self too.

In the bathroom, I removed all my makeup, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, basically just trying to make it easier on future Emma who was sure to have a hangover in the morning. I was just tip toeing back to Amy's room when I heard a noise from across the hall in the spare, causing me to stop and listen. Was that a moan?

I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth to stop from giggling as I took a step closer to the door. That was DEFINITELY a moan. Katya must've been having another dream about Arnold Schwarzenegger peeing on him, I thought as I held back another laugh. Poor Trixie, how could he sleep through that? Curiosity got the better of me then and I decided I needed to see for myself if it was as bad as they claimed. Before I could stop myself, I grasped the door handle, turned it and gave it a slight push.

What I saw when it opened made my jaw drop.


	5. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! The next chapter will have it as well, whenever I get to it.

The bed creaked as we both slid under the covers and silently found our way into each other's arms, like we always did when we slept next to each other. Katya was warm and smelled faintly of cigarettes, but mostly of cologne, which I knew he put on after his last smoke for my benefit. He laid on his back while I rested my head on his chest, his fingers making small circles on my shoulder while mine did the same over his heartbeat. We stayed like that for a while, content in the silence.

Finally, he shifted to his side so we could be face to face. It was too dark for me to admire the color of his eyes like I normally would, but they were also imprinted in my brain for life. I had his whole face memorized by now, tucked away in the corners of my mind for safe keeping. For nights on tour when I would go to sleep and wanted the last thing I saw before I drifted off to be him. Deep down I knew this wasn't what normal friends did, but I didn't care, because our friendship never felt the need to be held to the same standards as traditional ones. Our boundaries were different, but even then, I could tell I had crossed them tonight, as soon as I attacked him in that bathroom. But did I regret one second of it? Not at all.

"So," He began, clearly prompting me to start, though I didn't know what to say. Yes, it had been my suggestion that we talk later, but I also wasn't anticipating "later" to come so soon. I was completely unprepared, so I decided to let my body do the talking instead.

I pressed into him, pushing him onto his back and allowing me to get on top. He groaned before I even kissed him, opening up to me immediately with his tongue in my mouth and his legs wrapped around mine. I tried to keep some of my weight propped up on one elbow, but he pulled me by the shoulders until I was lying completely flat on top of him, like he wanted us so close, he couldn't tell us apart. I smiled against his lips as shivers went through my body and all my emotions threatened to overwhelm me. I was saying without words what I wanted to for so long: I love you.

And his body, it seemed, was saying it back.

It didn't take long for the blood to rush to where it was needed and soon I was rocking my hips to feel his erection against mine. We were moaning into each other's mouths and our bodies felt like they were on fire, so much so that Brian reached to toss the blankets off of us and then while his hand was down there, he slid it into my underwear to grab a handful of my ass. This earned another groan from me as I migrated from his lips to his neck and sunk my teeth into soft skin above his clavicle. We were so absorbed in the moment, we didn't hear the door open.

The gasp, however, didn't go unnoticed.

Both of our heads snapped up at the same moment and when I saw Emma standing there watching us, her jaw nearly on the floor, I couldn't even feign embarrassment because my body, as always, betrayed me. My dick twitched against Katya's thigh, which I found out later became the catalyst for what he said next.

"Emma." He whispered as his hand creeped closer between my ass cheeks. "Come join us." Even in the dim lighting, I could tell she was turning red, as was I, but she didn't bolt. Instead, I watched her take a couple steadying breaths, and then she shut the door.

I rolled off of Katya then, and he stood to meet her. She approached the bed warily, almost as if she expected us to scream "gotcha!" and then kick her out again. Instead, Katya turned his body slightly so my view of him was side on, and then that bastard did something I didn't expect; he made eye contact with me long enough to wink, and then he grabbed her by the face and kissed her.

I felt all the blood rush to my ears, at least what wasn't already in my rock hard dick, as I watched Emma melt into his touch. She didn't hold back this time, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself as close to his body as possible, not quite unlike what he had done to me just 5 minutes prior. As the man that I loved threaded his fingers into her hair, I waited for the jealousy to come but it didn't this time. Instead, I got even hornier.

"Fuck, that's hot." I whispered, palming myself through my underwear. I could see Brian smirking against Emma's lips in response, and then that fucker took it up a notch. I hadn't undressed Emma when I put her to bed only an hour earlier, so she was still wearing the cute sundress she had arrived in. At least, she was until he started stripping it off of her. I gasped at the same time she did when he pulled a strap down and he started kissing her neck. Soon the soft material was pooled at her feet on the floor and she was standing in front of us in a lacy black bra and underwear combo that made me, once again, question my gayness. Once it seemed that Brian deemed us all even, he guided her onto the bed next to me, where she laid with her hand on my thigh as we watched him peel the last of his own clothes off.

I had seen Katya naked before, many times. Fuck, I had even seen pictures of his dick hard. But it could not compare to seeing it in person as he stood there in all his tatted glory with his hand wrapped around himself and a stupid grin on his face. Emma clearly agreed with me that it was a sight to behold, because her hand made its way up to my own erection in a second, and she squeezed it as she watched him. I gasped again and it occurred to me that she was the first female to touch me like that, ever, but fuck, I wasn't complaining. 

"Emma," Katya said then, grabbing the attention of both of us. "Take his underwear off." 

He didn't have to tell her twice.

Emma quickly slid my briefs down and off my legs, throwing them until they landed somewhere in the room, quietly. I watched her eyes widen as she took in the sight of me naked. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't like to brag but I know I'm big, and even though I tended to avoid other guys my size, I had a feeling she did quite the opposite. She was practically drooling, for fuck sakes.

"Now, suck him off." Katya instructed, rubbing his hand up and down his own cock slowly as he watched us. Again, Emma surprised me by not hesitating. She did make eye contact with me quickly for consent, and although I could not bring myself to speak, I nodded, more desperate now than I could ever remember being. She leaned down then and took me in her mouth, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

If I had any doubts that a girl could be as good at giving blowjobs as a guy can, they were gone now. Emma proved to be an expert at it and she had me moaning within seconds. The bed creaked again as Katya slid in to lie beside me, hand still pumping himself as he watched. I reached out and replaced his hand with my own, clumsily moving up and down without no steady rhythm as Emma flicked her tongue over the head of my dick. This earned a loud moan from me and then Katya's mouth was on mine to shush me. I remembered then that Amy was right across the hall and Fena not far away as well, so I kissed Katya back in an attempt to stay quiet.

When my breathing began to quicken, Emma slowed down, almost like she was waiting for permission from Katya to let me come. He took his mouth off mine to tell her, "Not yet." and I nearly groaned in frustration. With one final lick, Emma left my aching dick alone to sit up and look at Kat with a look that clearly said "what next?" Katya surprised us both then by whispering, "Now, we fuck him."


	6. Emma

What the fuck was even happening right now?

I was on my back with Trixie lying nearly flat on top of me. I could feel his dick on my leg and it kept twitching, most likely because Katya was currently kneeling behind him, fingers slowly stretching him out, and causing him to moan into my mouth as we kissed.

I had no idea how we got to this point. My limbs had basically been moving on their own accord ever since I opened that goddamn door and saw the two men that I had been thirsting over all night mid makeout sesh. One second I was just watching in awe and the next I had Trixie's cock in my mouth. And now here we were.

The lube had come out of nowhere, I seriously don't know who brought it or why but Katya had it on the fingers of his right hand now as he warmed Trixie up and holy fuck, was it ever hot to watch. Trixie's mouth was on my pulse now and he kept biting down onto it to keep from moaning too loud. His hot breath was sending shock waves down my body and I was convinced that my underwear would have to be thrown out after this. But I tried to be patient because it was his turn to be taken care of right now, and I had no doubt my turn was coming.

Eventually, Katya's fingers slowed and then he took them out altogether, causing Trixie to collapse in a shivering heap on top of me. I wasn't complaining though, instead I rubbed his back comfortingly as his breathing slowed and his heart rate started going back to normal. I made eye contact with Katya over Trixie's shoulder and grinned.

"Now what, boss?" I whispered, earning a smile in return.

"Whatever you want, darling." Came his reply, giving me pause. What did I want?

"I want to see Trix get fucked." I finally answered, causing Trixie to bite his approval into my neck.

"Fair enough." Katya replied. "I'll fuck him but on one condition. He has to eat you out while I do it." My mouth went dry. That motherfucker. There was no way in hell, Brian Firkus, a self proclaimed gold star platinum gay, was going to go down on me.

"Let's do it." Trixie whispered, leaning up onto his elbows now so we were face to face.

"Wh-what?!" I stammered out, my heart starting to race. He kissed me then, making it increase even more while simultaneously knocking the wind out of me. I wasn't lying earlier when I said it had been a tie; I seriously couldn't decide who was the better kisser.

I heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper and then Trixie started kissing his way down my body. He swirled his tongue around a nipple and I gasped at the sensation and wished he had hair I could grab onto. This thought had me laughing internally, but on the outside, I was moaning softly as his lips reached my stomach and then kept going lower and lower. As he nipped at my inner thighs, I opened my eyes just enough to see Katya pulling his hips up and back, obviously lining them up for entry. Just as Trixie's hot mouth reached where I wanted him most, Katya entered him.

Trixie and I groaned at the same time, mine muffled by the back of my hand, his by my pussy. I closed my eyes again but I could tell when Katya was thrusting into Trixie as his nose would bump into my pubic bone while his lips remained suctioned on my clit the whole time. I was writhing beneath him, amazed by how good at it he was considering he was a gay man that had never eaten pussy before in his life. I knew it wasn't going to take long for me to finish, I had already been desperate for release all night and watching him getting fucked as he fucked me wasn't helping.

"Fuck Trix, your ass is amazing." Katya's voice was strained as he slowed his pace, I assumed to prolong his orgasm. "How does her pussy taste?"

"So good." Trixie moaned, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"I wanna see." Katya practically whined and before I knew what was happening, his mouth replaced Trixie's, who was now lying on his side next to me, stroking my hair. Katya proved to be even more skilled than Trixie, making me wonder if he had done this before, but I was too far gone to ask. As he wrapped his lips around my clit and slid two fingers into me, Trixie leaned in to muffle my moans with a kiss and I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel my orgasm coming and I knew I couldn't stop it now, even if I wanted to. I came with Katya's name on both mine and Trixie's lips.

I laid there for a moment with an arm draped over my face, trying to catch my breath. I felt the bed shift as Katya sat up and began stroking my leg, soothingly. Trixie wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder, grounding me as I came down from my high. When I was finally able to speak, I growled, "Fuck him, Kat." from behind my arm and I didn't have to look to know they were grinning at me in return.

"You heard the woman." Trixie said, turning onto his back while Katya shuffled over to him.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Came Katya's reply and by the noises that came out of both of them then, it was safe to assume that I didn't.

I put my arm down and turned onto my side to watch Katya thrust forward and back as Trixie wrapped his legs around him. It was like watching a porn video play out right in front of me. The only difference, I realized, was that I could touch.

I reached and got my hand around Trixie's dick so Katya didn't have to, earning a grateful groan out of him as I slid my fist up and down, matching Katya's pace. Both of them were muttering unintelligibles now and I knew it wouldn't be long before they finished. An instinct hit me then, and before I had the chance to second guess it, I acted on it. As Trixie's eyes squeezed shut and his hips arched up off the bed, I replaced my hand with my mouth and only seconds later he came, turning into a moaning mess under me as I swallowed him down. His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair as he thrusted up, and I let him ride my face through his aftershocks while Katya groaned above him, obviously close to his own orgasm. 

I pulled off Trixie and gave Katya a look, telling him without words what I wanted him to do. His eyes were full of lust and they got even darker as he quickly pulled back, hand around his cock as he tore the condom off and gave it a few good pumps, only stopping when I wrapped my lips around the head of it. He tipped his head back as he pumped shallowly into my mouth, hand in my hair just as Trixie's was seconds before. I grabbed him by the hips and pulled him forward, making the tip of his dick contact the back of my throat just as he orgasmed, making him cry out in the process. I swallowed his load like I did Trixie's, earning a "holy shit" from both of them.

The three of us laid there afterward, sweaty, shaking messes without any energy to put our clothes back on. I waited for it to be awkward, but it wasn't at all, and when I finally went to get up and creep back to Amy's room to go to sleep, they wouldn't let me. Instead, I was forced under the covers with them on either side, their warm bodies snuggled into mine.


	7. Katya

A week had passed since Emma had snuck out of our bed and back across the hall at eight in the morning, before either Amy or Fena woke up and we would have explaining to do. I arrived at Trixie's apartment to find her pacing the hallway with her phone up to her ear. Trix was sitting cross legged on the couch, eyes glued on his own phone until I shut the door, breaking his attention away from scrolling. He looked up and gave me a wink, motioning for me to come join him.

I plopped down on the other side of his white sofa, immediately kicking off my shoes and shoving my toes under his thighs because he always had the AC cranked so high, I felt like I was getting frost bite. I glanced over at Emma again as her tanned legs took long strides from the front door down the hall and back while deep in conversation. She was barefoot with a lacy white romper barely covering her muscular thighs which I remembered clamped on either side of my head fondly. The thin straps and plunging neckline clearly indicated her lack of a bra and I found my eyes glued to her cleavage every time she walked past. When I looked back at Trixie, I noticed his eyes following her as well, making me grin. For two faggy bald fucks, this girl was really doing a number on us.

By the time Emma got off the phone and joined us in the living room, I had coerced Trixie into turning on Netflix so we didn't have to sit in silence. Instead of taking one of the armchairs, she squeezed between us on the couch after pushing my feet out of the way to make room. I could feel the heat radiating off her as she leaned against me and tucked her toes underneath Trixie, just as mine had been seconds earlier. Close proximity wasn't new to us, and I immediately started playing with her blonde curls, partly out of affection and partly because I was extremely jealous of the hair that she was naturally graced with and didn't have to glue onto her head. On the other side of the sofa, Trixie had one hand on his Apple TV remote as he chose a movie, and the other stroking her bare leg and I honestly wondered who had the better end of the deal in this scenario. When Emma shifted closer to me and I caught a whiff of her shampoo, I immediately decided it was me.

We watched the first half hour of some random comedy in silence. It wasn't until Trixie excused himself to go to the bathroom that Emma finally shifted to face me.

"So, what's happening with you two now?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows. I decided to play dumb.

"Whatever do you mean?" I countered with a grin. She rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully.

"Oh fuck off, Brian. I don't think my presence the other night made much of difference. When I walked in, you clearly were about to get it on. Are you guys like together now?" It kind of shocked me how forward she was being, but it was turning me on at the same time.

"We actually haven't talked about it..." i admitted because it was true. I had seen Trixie twice that week since Amy's party, not including today, and neither time did we bring up the events of that night. To be fair, both occasions we had been in drag and filming, but still. We very rarely avoided subjects like we were right now.

"Why not?!" Emma exclaimed, pushing me again. "It is so clear to everybody else."

"What is?"

"That you guys love each other?" She said this as if it were the most obvious thing ever, which maybe it was. Of course Trixie and I loved each other, we were best friends, but I normally tried not to dwell on it any further because not only did I not really believe in love, but Trixie had essentially friendzoned me from the moment we met, so I didn't really think I was allowed to think of him any different. But then Saturday had happened. I could see my own panic reflected in his eyes as he had leaned in to kiss me and then I melted into it, just like I knew I would. I was a sucker for his kisses, I always had been, and if Amy hadn't interrupted us, I could've stood there all night, lost in the feeling of his mouth against mine.

And then we had had sex; amazing, hot, unforgettable sex that Emma was right to assume would've happened whether or not she had been there. I don't think I could've stopped once we had started, unless of course Brian had changed his mind. Mine, however, had been completely made up; I wanted him and only him. That is, until she appeared in our doorway with that shocked look on her face and I felt like gravity was pulling me toward her. I had never had full penetrative sex with a woman before and a combination of Trix's clear arousal of watching us kiss plus my own attraction to her had taken over me in that moment and the rest is history. It had been the best threesome I had ever had and mama, I've had many. But I had walked away from it with more questions than answers. Am I into girls now? Is Trixie? And what about our relationship? You can't really come back from fucking your best friend, and I was starting to think now that maybe I didn't want to.

"Hello?" Emma broke me out of my inner monologue by waving a hand in front of my face. "Ignoring me isn't going to make me drop it."

"Sorry." I mumbled but thankfully at that moment, Trixie returned which apparently was enough to make her drop the subject. As he took his place on the other end of the couch, she settled in between us again, but this time, she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back, a silent thank you for her support.

By the end of the movie, Emma was fast asleep with her head on my lap and feet tucked under Trixie. Trix carefully stood and then hooked his arms under her torso and legs. I helped keep her head steady as he lifted her up and then followed him as he carried her to his room. He tucked her into his bed, her blonde hair cascaded across the pillow and the light of the moon shining down on her from his open window. We both stood there for a moment, enchanted by her beauty, before tiptoeing back out of the room and quietly closing the door.

"She's something, isn't she?" I whispered as he walked me to the front door.

"Yeah, she is." Trixie replied, almost shyly. I looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Brian..." he began and I immediately began to panic. Using my real name was a sign that this was going to be a serious conversation which I was not prepared for. Had Emma said something to him too? They hadn't been alone since she had practically jumped down my throat about it but who knows how long she had been here before I arrived. Had she confronted him first? Did he feel obligated to talk now?

Trixie clearly noticed the panic that no doubt was all over my face and grabbed my hands to hold, reassuringly.

"Breathe." He instructed and squeezed, just as Emma had an hour earlier. "It's not bad. I just wanted to tell you..." He hesitated again and it was obvious that I wasn't the only nervous one here. "I haven't stopped thinking about Saturday night all week."

"Me too." I admitted, still waiting for the other ball to drop. When I didn't say anything else, he continued.

"You know I love you." He said, brown eyes full of tenderness but also a hint of fear.

"I know." I replied in a whisper, even though we weren't in any danger of waking Emma up anymore. "I love you too."

"And I know it's risky because of our careers, not to mention our friendship, but..."

"But?" I pressed, taking a step closer to him.

"But..." He stalled again, eyes breaking contact with mine as he stared at the floor and his cheeks started turning red. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want it to happen again." Finally, I allowed myself to relax as my face broke out into a grin.

"With or without Emma?" I teased, unable to stop myself. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I fucking hate you." He tried to push me away then, but I pulled him into a hug and held on to him as tight as I could, so tight I didn't think I could ever let go.


End file.
